Tino hatake
Anbu Team Anbu is an elite team of ninjas belonging to the Leaf Village. The Anbu are noticed by the animal masks they were, and are assigned many various jobs including assassinations and escorts. Bandages Bandages are not only used for dressing style or covering up wounds - but they are used in the Iron Fist style which is a Taijutsu. Mainly wrapped around the arms, the bandages have the ability to unwrap and be used to bind the enemy in preparation for a explosive technique. Collectors Collectors are referred to in the second part of the Chuunin Selection Exam. They need to collect two scrolls the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll, but Collectors collect more scrolls when coming upon weaker enemies. The collectors do this knowing that stronger challenges that lye ahead they can pass the exam and not battle by submitting the enemy a scroll. Collectors also give scrolls to other members of their village to make sure they will pass it swell. Coup D'etat A French word meaning to overthrow a government or dictator; Which are attempted usually in small groups of members of the community which are known as rebels. Momochi Zabuza attempts this act on the Hidden Mist Village but does not succeed and leaves the village. Cursed Seal This is seal performed by Orochimaru. He bites the victim and leaves a mark on the victims neck. The mark is similar to the designs as the Sharingan, three little black flame/comma like shapes. When someone gets bitten they immediatly get knocked out and there is a little chance that the victim will get up from it. If by any chance someone survives the bruise reacts whenever the ninja tries to mold chakra and it extracts the ninjas power. The Cursed Seal is a forbidden technique and some of the shinobi that have the mark are Anko, and Sasuke. Exploding Note This tool is a note which explodes after a set amount of time. A shinobi uses it by attaching it to a kunai and throwing it close to the enemy so it will hit them or using sacrifices such as animals. This works because of the writing on the note which casts a spell to make the note to explode after a set period of time. Head Protector This is a rectangular piece of metal which is attached usually to a blue or red colored bandana either folded or left normally. Each village have there own symbol carved in the center of the metal sheet to represent and show that they are members of the village. The way Head Protectors are worn have no boundaries but the traditional way is on the forehead but it usually worn in different places such as a belt or tied around the arm. Hunter-Nin There are teams of hunter-nins assigned for each village, they wear masks with designs painted on them. Their job is too look for missing-nins who leave the village taking the villages secrets with them. When they are found the hunter-nins kill them and destroy their bodies so the villages secrets are kept safe. Some of the villages secrets include its Chakra types and its Jutsus. Ichiraku Ramen This is the local Ramen Diner located in the Hidden Leaf Village. It makes the freshest and best Ramen in the Hidden Leaf Village and it is Narutos favorite place to eat Ramen. Jutsu Types There are five main Jutsu Types belonging to the five great shinobi countries, each country has special jutsus that mainly use elements. The elements used are: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind. Karasu A larger version of a string puppet but is used as a tool; Instead of strings the puppet is controlled with strings of chakra from the users hands to move the doll. An example of a Shinobi that uses this tool is Kankuro. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu means Forbidden Skill in Japanese. There are techniques and spells created that were forbidden from using because some of the affects were to dangerous to use such as techniques that are used for evil deeds or have fatal chances on the user. Kunai This is a basic combat weapon mainly used by Genins but it is made for any rank of Ninja. A Kunai is in the shape of a small dagger with a ring at the end so it can be grabbed and pulled quickly out of the pouch. It doesn't have to be thrown it can be used the slash or stab the enemy and can cause critical damage if it hits the right place, but Kunais can be blocked much easier by opponents with more skill. Makibishi This tool/weapon is a bunch of spikes and it is thrown / set on the ground so that your enemy can step on it, they can have no effect on the enemy or do critical damage and work well with stalling your enemy to get a clear shot with a technique or another weapon such as a kunai or shuriken. Missing-Nin These are Ninjas who abandon their Village and become wanderers. Some missing-nins are used by other villages to find out the villages secrets to give them an advantage in battle, because the villages are afraid of this they make teams of Hunter-nins who seek and destroy the villages traitors to keep its secrets safe by killing them and letting animals eat the Shinobis intestines. Mist Ninja Seven Swordsmen A group of highly skilled ninjas from the Hidden Mist village. This group was made with the best ninjas wielding swords from the Hidden Mist Village which included Momochi Zabuza. Ninja Registration Book When a Genin receives there registration I.D. that information goes straight into this book. It contains all of the villages shinobi from the weakest to the strongest from the most skilled to the least you'll find all the village ninja in this book. The pages in this book show the ninjas profile along with other information about the ninja, since this book gives out so much information it is kept safely from the wrong hands. Ninja Registration I.D. After graduating from the Academy and becoming a Genin the ninja receives an I.D. This I.D. contains a photo of the ninja and various information including his/her birth date, registration number, and a profile about them. After this completion the ninja's get this piece of information put into the Ninja Registration Book. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu refers to almost everything a Ninja uses in battle from his/her techniques, spells, and skills/abilities. To be able to use Ninjutsu properly you must be able to control your chakra and keep it stable, a way of improving over you control of your chakra is walking up trees, and being able to perform a seal. Ninjutsu is also referred with your skills and techniques on gathering all sorts of information. NinPou This is the Japanese term for Ninja Arts/Art Of The Ninja. Seal A seal is a bunch of hand movements which are named and represented after animals. These movements are used to cast jutsu's, there are also types of ninjas who can perform a Seal using one hand, this has an advantage in close battle. Smokeball This is a tool used by Shinobi. They throw the sphere close to the enemy and when it lands on the ground it explodes and lets out a large cloud of smoke giving the Ninja an advantage over his/her opponent. Taijutsu This jutsu is in the form of Martial Arts which the ninja relies on Martial Arts based techniques, skills and abilities. Most Ninja's that only use Taijutsu are because they are not able to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but because the strive to do anything they can to become a true shinobi they practice vigorously and claim taijutsu as their life and only way of becoming a shinobi. An example of a Ninja that uses Taijutsu is Rock Lee. The Great Naruto Bridge Named after Naruto, this bridge was built by Tazuna in the Water Country in order to connect to the other countries so they can brake free from Gatou and be able to trade with the other countries to increase the countries income and for the villagers to make more mo